My Dearest Diary
by Inulover91
Summary: Kagome is the best aurthor of all times, even though she is only 17 years old. She has no time for a boyfriend... or does she?
1. Chapter 1

My Dearest Diary  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Any other person/ demon... yet.  
This is my second Story. My first one is High School Love. Please read and review to both of them. I NEED REVIEWS! 

Prologue

"Oooooookay." A young teenager cracked her knuckles and went to her desk, her shoulder length raven black hair flowing behind her. She turned on the lamp on her desk and sat down and picked up a leather bound book and rubbed her hands over it. " I can't believe dad sent this to me... he knows I don't like to write stuff... but I'll try it out and then show it to him when he gets back from over seas." She opened up the book and looked at the empty pages with her chocolate brown eyes." But where do I begin?" She picked up a pencil and just started to write...

_May 30, 1997 Dear Diary,  
This is really strange for me to be writing... I don't like it much... but daddy wants me to try it out so... here it goes... My name is Kagome Higurashi, daughter to Sakura and Keno Higurashi. I'm 13 years old and I'm in Junior High School. at Tashi All Girls School.. My best friend in the whole wide world is Sango Tashi, her Uncle is the Principal at our School and that really sucks. There's not a lot to say about my life... just a simple life... OH! I do have some miko powers. I can shoot an arrow straight and I got these incanted beads daddy got me over seas... He's been gone for two years now... but he writes to us a lot... Oh... I also have a little brother named Sota, he's really young but he is still spoiled to death! He takes after mommy and I of course take after daddy. Well got to go... this writings not bad at all... maybe I'll start to like it. Bye!_

Kagome put down the pencil and stretched. She looked at the clock, 7:30pm. She stood up and went down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mom was cooking roast beef. Kagome went to the living room and turned on the TV. The news was coming on, she listened to the forecast and then bent forward in her seat. " Mom! The thing about the war is coming on!" She yelled. They always watched this, hoping he wasn't on the news... that would be very bad. News Anchor  
" Now here is more about the war, Kala?" The man turned towards the TV behing him to see a young blond headed woman holding a mic. " Hello Kala how is the war news"  
" Not really good Kyo, three more of our men have died from a road side bomb. Here are there pictures." Kagome held her breath, hoping he wouldn't be on the TV.

I know this is a really short and all but hopefully people will give me some reviews:)

- Inulover91


	2. Chapter 2

chapter one 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this computer... that's all.  
Please R&R!

four years later

A young woman sat at her desk typing on her laptop. She was in her own little world, typing to her hearts content. She has waist long raven black hair now but has the same chocolate brown eyes... her name? Kagome Higurashi, the worlds best romance author of all times. She stopped typing when the phone on her bed side table started to ring. She went over to the cordless phone and picked it up.  
" Hello, Kagome speaking"  
" Hey girl, it's me Sango, have you finished your new story yet?  
" No, not yet Sango, give me some more time, I have one more chapter to write, but I'm having trouble with it." Kagome walked back to the desk and sat down in her swivel chair and leaned back, staring at the laptop screen.  
" I can't! I really want to read this one! You haven't told me anything about it so I know it has to be good"  
" Well, you'll just have to get use to waiting, I think I have writers block"  
" No! Well anyways, would you like to go to the movies with me and Miroku, you might get some ideas for your story"  
" Sure I guess, I'll meet you there"  
" Ok, oh, Miroku told me that he's gonna bring one of his friends with him"  
" What's his name"  
" No clue but Miroku tells me that he's from Tokyo, your hometown"  
" Let's not talk about Tokyo right now ok"  
" Yea, sure, well see ya in... 30minutes"  
" Yea, that will be good, bye"  
" Bye." Sango hung up the phone and started to get ready to go. There was a knock at her door and she opened it to see Miroku and someone else. " Come in." Sango was wearing a blue jean mini skirt and a light blue t-shirt with the happy bunny on it saying, boys are so funny when they try to think.  
" Sango, this is my friend InuYasha Nashi. InuYasha, this is Sango, my girlf..." Miroku fell silent when he saw Sangos bone chilling stare. InuYasha bowed his head and grinned. Sango looked him over. He has long silver hair that looked tangled, hard looking amber eyes , claws and fangs. He was wearing black pants and a red t-shirt and had regular tennis shoes on.  
" Nice to meet you Sango"  
" Nice to meet you too." She looked over at Miroku, he was wearing a dark blue t- shirt and blue jeans. And of course his hair was tied at the nip of his neck. " Well, are we ready to go"  
" I think so, we're going in my car." Miroku looked at Sango. " Is Kagome coming"  
" Yep, she's gonna meet us there." Sango went to her couch and grabbed her purse. " Let's go." They walked out of Sangos apartment building and got into Miroku's black T Bird and drove off to the movies.  
" Ready to go." Kagome grabbed her purse from the chair and went out the apartment door and locked it. " Mrs. Tashiwa, I'm leaving!" She yelled over the fence to her neighbor who was sitting on her porch swing.  
" Okay sweetie, be careful." Kagome smiled. She had been living here for only a year but Mrs. Tashiwa treated her like her own daughter. Kagome didn't mind, she really like the old woman a lot. Kagome opened her car door and got in. She started the ignition to her silver mustang and sped off to the movies. While she was in her car her favorite song, Wake me up when September ends, came on. She sang to it, going off into her own little world. She finally got to the movies with 10 min. to spare. She found a good parking spot and went up the the front of the movies to wait on her friends.  
" Kagome, over here!" Yelled Sango in the ticket line. Kagome went up to her.  
" Hi, where's Miroku and his friend"  
" There gone to get the popcorn and drinks while I get the tickets, I'm paying for yours"  
" No, Sango you don't have to"  
" Don't tell me know, this is your treat, you really need some time to relax." "Okay fine, I give." " What movie?" Asked the ticket person.  
" I'll have four tickets for Just like Heaven please." Sango paid the money and both of them started to the popcorn stands to fine the boys. They found them waithing by the stands. Kagome stopped sunddley, staring at the demon right beside Miroku. He has the longest silver hair in the world, beautiful fiery amber eyes, and a small smile that could melt the meaniest person in the world. Sango looked at Kagome and smiled. " Found anything interesting for your story yet?" Kagome came back to the preasent time and smiled back at Sango.  
" No, nothing yet... Who is that"  
" That is InuYasha, Mirokus friend.He's a half demon." Kagome nodded her head. She could feel his aura. They walked up to them and Miroku introdused InuYasha to Kagome. He gave that little grin and said hello. Kagome smiled and did the same thing.  
" Well, we better get to the movie before it starts." Sango walked to the movie door and gave the tickets to the man standing beside the door and all of them went inside...

So... how do you like it? I was really offended when one of the reviewers said that I sucked at writing...but... oh well, life goes on... Please R&R! I will try to get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
